Computer network cables, for example Ethernet network cables, is the standard for providing local cable-bound computer network services. When installing network cables the installer often encounters the problem of pulling the cable through holes or pipes, for example a hole in a wall. This can be done by pulling the cable using a pull cord attached to the cable. The network cable often has modular type electrical connectors at the ends, and the pull cord is sometimes tied to the cable using the modular connector as a stopper.
A type of modular connector that is often used is often referred to as a RJ45 connector, but a more correct term is a 8P8C connector. The 8P8C connector is bulky and square and tend to snag and get stuck, for example at corners, when pulled as described above. Therefore it is difficult to pull it through holes and pipes.
GB2470584 provides a device for pulling optical cables comprising a covering end unit with a bore for attaching a pull string. A disadvantage with the covering end unit is that it must be screwed in place before use, and then removed, which is cumbersome (page 4, lines 16-19 of GB2470584).
DE202006004223 also provides an end piece with a bore for attaching a pull string. The end piece is screwed in place and covers a female connector of a cable.
Disadvantages with these solutions include that they comprise parts that are attached and detached during installation, which takes time. A second disadvantage is that they are screwed into place, which is time-consuming.
Alternatively cables without connectors are installed in a building, and connectors are attached after installation. A pull string may then be attached to the cable in various manners for example by tying a pull cord to the cable. It can however be difficult to obtain a reliable attachment of a pull cord to a cable. Sometimes adhesive tape is used to improve the attachment. However, this procedure is time-consuming and the attachment is not reliable. Fitting connectors on-site also has the disadvantage that the risk of connecting leads to wrong sockets increases.